Inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD) are chronic immuno-inflammatory pathologies of the gastrointestinal tract. Crohn's Disease (CD) and Ulcerative colitis (UC) are known as inflammatory bowel diseases. These diseases are thought to be affected by many genetic and environmental factors, and have unknown aetiology. Clinical presentation is non-specific and diagnosis is based on a clinical, endoscopic, radiological and histological criteria. Disease course is characterised by relapses and remission. Symptoms are non-specific and include abdominal pain and diarrhea.
The clinical presentation of Crohn's Disease and Ulcerative colitis are similar. An accurate diagnosis of IBD, and the ability to discriminate between Crohn's Disease and Ulcerative colitis, is important in order to achieve effective treatment and management of the disease. There is currently no single diagnostic test for IBD. Invasive diagnostic investigations, in particular colonoscopy and histopathological evaluation of the inflamed gut wall, remain the standard tool for diagnosis. Colonoscopy is expensive and invasive, with a risk of bowel perforation. In particular, colonoscopy is not suitable for use in acute severe inflammation as the risk of bowel perforation is too high. Despite investigations using available methods, 15% of patients remain undifferentiated and are therefore termed as having indeterminate colitis.
Diagnostic antibody markers that have been tried include anti-Saccharomyces cerevisae antibody (ASCA) and peri-nuclear anti-neutrophil cytoplasmic antibody (P-ANCA). However, diagnosis with these markers is less effective due to their limited sensitivity and specificity.
What is needed is a convenient and reliable method for diagnosing and assessing IBD in subjects.